Arrox
"I spared his life so that someday, me and him could fight again on equal terms...Flameheart, is my honor-name for him, as he was truly a capable opponent; a shame we will be burning his heretical filth away in the coming weeks." - Arrox to Leo, regarding the battle with Callum Arrox, formerly Jayn Nolan, is a techno priest in service of the machine-worshiping cult called the Clockwork Trinity. As a techno priest, Arrox has the personal mission of destroying all technology that does not originate from his cult. Thus far, he has only recently surfaced on the mainland of Sapphiria, intent on fulfilling the work of his organization. More recently, Arrox has left the company of the cult and now forges his own path in the world. History Cogs and Gears Originally born in the German nation of Westaria, the young man with no name had always been interested in machines and engineering. As it was his birthright; post-war, the Germans were the engineers of the world, always on the forefront of creating fantastic machines and exciting new contraptions. Though unlike his peers, the boy had more an interest in dangerous machines. It might have been the early death of his parents that caused him to be more so drawn to morbid fascinations like creations bred for destruction. As the locals worried about the boy, he was eventually sent away from the subterranean cities of Westaria; whether it had been for his own good, or the paranoia of others, he would never know. His relocation pinned him in Sapphiria's capital, Sima Cao. Awe and wonder were his best friends, and curiosity his guardian. Though made to live with relatives, he was never much one to stick around, and often wandered the streets alone. On occasion, he found himself robbing the local stalls, stealing display samples of the most recent robotic models. He would take them away to the most secluded location he could find, and pick them apart, piece by piece. As he grew, so did his appetite for higher learning. He learned that he could breathe life into his creations with magic. One fateful evening, he attempted just that; with a dusty old tome and rusty parts, he tried to create something able to become not only a companion, but a protector. In his naivety, he miscalculated on several fronts. The operation went horribly awry, and the young man lost his left arm. The pain was minimal; electrical burns had fried the nerves in his arm, leaving him limp. As if feeling betrayed for his failure to accomplish anything, he wandered through the dead of night, hoping to find something to ease his mind. It was eventual that he would stumble upon an old, abandoned place: dust on the windows, cracks in the stone. The Trinity Within the building, there was silence. The wind whistled outside, and a cold spell blanketed the area. The young man no longer wanted to stay inside, as even though this place was abandoned, it was so inviting. Something lured him within, be it some semblance of the comfort of childhood, or something more. It was an old house, barely maintained. He called out, but none would answer. Once again, he found himself alone; or so he had thought. The floorboards creaked, as if someone had been making frequent steps. Lured further into the curious place, the young man found an elderly fellow in a rocking chair. He was garbed in heavy robes, showing not even an inch of skin. He swayed back and forth, not speaking, not even acknowledging the young man's presence. When the young man asked about the older fellow, he suddenly stopped rocking. "Why are you in my home?" The old man would have asked. His voice was not normal. It held some kind of odd accent to it, or something unnatural. The young man could not answer, for he did not know. All he could say was how he had been drawn into the house, if not by some gentle warmth where there was none. The elder knew what he spoke of. He knew the young man was tired of being shunned when he only wished to create. He knew the young man was an inventor, though no one would want such creations. With that, the old man said that he was dying. He was old and frail, unable to keep up in a world which changed too fast. He offered the young man an answer to his questions. He said, "when I pass, enter the door behind me. You will meet a man. Say to him, I know the machine." So, the young man waited. He spoke with the old man, holding a conversation pertaining to various topics. Time seemed to pass so slowly; the young man hadn't even noticed that the elderly fellow already died. He said not a word to mourn his passing, but he silently honored the stranger he had hardly known. Perhaps, it was what he desired most in life; an ear to listen. The young man parted, doing as the old man had said. Behind him was a metal door. He entered, and descended down, and down into the depths of the city. There was no basement; only a pathway that seemed to reach into the bowls of the abyss itself. When he reached the bottom, there was a man there. His was a figure cloaked in black, hands to his side. The young man spoke only the phrase, "I know the machine." The robed man nodded. "Welcome, brother." Storm and Fire Years and years had passed since his first induction into the Clockwork Trinity. No longer abiding by his human name, he now called himself Arrox. The organization was deep underground, devoted to worshiping a sentient machine. Arrox was of the most devoted, and it fueled his thirst for creation. Strange as it was, the very element that had crippled him soon became his greatest strength. Those of the Trinity would come to know him as "The Storm", for the intense powers of electricity. In a few short decades, Arrox shed his mortal flesh and traded it for a mechanical skin. He became stronger, and faster. Now, Arrow roams the kingdoms of Sapphiria, seeking out heretical machines wherever they may lie. A few short years after taking the mantle of Techno Priest, Arrox would see his first real campaign against the heretical machines that threatened his people. This journey brought him to the bastion of the Yggdrasil Corporation, owned by Callum Grant. Arrox knew that the company made their profits off of technology not their own. For that, he could not abide by. The two would clash high above Corinth's military district, as fire and storm would collide. Though the fight was brief and Arrox ultimately revealed himself to be the victor, he would inevitable decide to spare Callum his life. Arrox saw a worthy adversary in the man, and would hate to lose such a rival so quickly. Arrox left the scene just as quickly as he had arrived, leaving the upper office of the building in shambles. The two would meet again, for a second and final time. Arrox had no intentions of leaving the company alone, as his faith with his master was far too strong. However, there was something else that would make him reconsider. His master required a physical body, and Callum was capable of providing. With the promise that he would leave his company alone, Arrox was given a blank drone for his own use. This would prove pivotal in the true awakening of his leader, Eve, and the next phase of her plan for complete domination. The Truth Appearance Arrox After assuming the title of Techno Priest, Arrox became one of the more physically enhanced members of the Clockwork Trinity. A hard, metal casing covers every inch of his body, sporting a red and yellow color scheme. Red leather straps billow and sway across his figure, thrashing violently when his immense power is displayed. His gauntlets have energy coils seated within the palms, which serve to help manifest his electrical powers. Shoulder and knee pads display a skull-like design, where the eye sockets burn with an intense energy. His face mask offers a similar design, with his eyes generating a piercing blue hue when he is actively channeling his magic. Jayn Nolan With access to Illusion magic, Arrox is able to alter his form to more resemble what he had looked like before his augmentations. As Jayn, he appears as a fair-skinned Westarian native, with deep black hair and empty blue eyes. Tattoos cover his upper chest and arms, appearing to be vines or something of the sort, eventually meeting on the center of his chest with crossed swords covered by a blue flower. The name "Ralle" is written across his stomach. The origin or purpose of the name is left unknown. Attire-wise, Jayn will typically wear thick black pants and boots, fingerless gloves, and an engineer's smock covered in grease stains and burn holes. He does his best to keep up the appearance of a Westarian inventor, disguising himself away from the fact that he's actually a fanatical, machine-worshiping cultist. Personality Arrox shows fierce devotion to the Clockwork Trinity, and shows no mercy to its enemies. He is of absolute faith to the cause, and shows this through his mannerisms, speech and actions. Normally known as being a stern and intimidating being during his tenure as Techno Priest, Arrox has been shown to be capable of compassion, often towards his fellow cultists. Due to his status in the Trinity, Arrox often sees action; he isn't afraid to show that he enjoys it, and may often forgo his duties in the pursuit of a thrilling battle. Relationships Leonaro Harrington As Arrox's Watcher, Leo and Arrox has grown exceedingly close in the passing years. Leo also serves as the Clockwork Trinity's Scoutmaster, and often defers directly to Arrox. Despite their professional relationship, they do remain great friends; on occasion, Arrox finds himself irritated with Leo's lack of faith and his disrespect of authority figures. More than once, Arrox has had to bail Leo out of trouble with the other members of the Trinity. Regardless of this, Arrox finds Leo to be trustworthy and loyal to their cause, and would trust no one else to be at his side. Callum Grant Despite having initially visited Eden Corporation with intentions of diplomacy, the ensuing events had been anything but. Callum and Arrox clashed high above Corinth's skyline, with neither emerging as the victor. Although Arrox views Callum as a heretic because of his reliance on outside technology, he cannot help but admire the man's fighting capabilities. Even though their battle had been brief, Arrox has given the name "Flameheart" to Callum, out of respect for his tenacity and strength in the heat of combat. More than just a simple heretic, Arrox views Callum as a rival worthy of his time. Eve As she is viewed as the goddess of the Clockwork Trinity, Arrox has devoted complete and unwavering loyalty to the advanced AI. While Eve berates Arrox for still possessing some semblance of humanity, Arrox still shows himself to be a most capable techno priest for their order. Eve seems to show some favoritism towards Arrox, however; she has confided in him her darkest secrets, and what pain she feels, despite being entirely synthetic and man-made. Arrox feels special because of them, believing himself to be chosen by his goddess for a most important task.Category:Characters Category:Native